


be still the mind and let it rest

by GremlinGirl



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Heated Kissing, Lou is a seductress, Oral Sex, Stressed!Deb, These girls don't need no man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Debbie can't get her mind off the job, even though their heist was a success. Living it up in the lap of luxury, she still longs for the days of criminality. Lou finds a way to satisfy her for a time.





	be still the mind and let it rest

“Darling.” 

 

“Hmm.” Debbie shook her head. The sultry voice went in one ear and out the other. The plans laid out in front of her were momentous and expansive. Several different heists half-planned, nearly fully planned, some barely off the ground. In her cell, in prison, she’d had one goal in mind, one target. Now, however, she had the world at her fingertips, millions of dollars, a wonderful girlfriend, and yet she still wanted. It was that insatiable Ocean spirit. Nothing was ever enough. 

 

“Darling.” More insistent, and she glanced up from her desk. Twirling a pencil in her hair had gotten it all tangled up, and when she pulled it free, she winced. Lou, lounging on their bed, with her shirt half unbuttoned down her chest. Her hair was a mess, just woken from a self-indulgent midday nap. When they were so rich, there was no such thing as responsibilities. It was half of what was driving Debbie insane. 

 

“What?” she asked, settling everything down and taming her hair a bit. “Something the matter?” 

 

“Yes,” she purred, and Debbie’s mind went on high alert. Whenever Lou talked like that, she had...intentions. Reading people, expecting the next move, it was bred into her DNA, but Lou always had a way of catching Debbie off her toes. She wasn’t going to let that happen tonight, not when she was so close to a break through. 

 

“Alright?” she prompted, lifting a brow and crossing her arms. “What is it?” 

 

“You’ve been working all day.” 

 

Deb let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, yes, I’ve been trying to figure this out for months now, and I’m so close, Lou.” 

 

“And then what?” she asked, sitting up and leaning forward. Her feet on the ground, legs spread, Lou propped her elbows up on her knees and watched with those haunting eyes. Deb could feel a shudder starting in her lowerback, at her spine, but she didn’t let herself be swayed. 

 

“What do you mean, then what? Then, I’ll have a full plan that can be executed whenever I want.” She shrugged. “Contingency plans are always good, right?” 

 

Lou rolled her eyes. “Sure, they are. But...this is contingency plan number...twenty-five?” A short chuckle left her, and Lou flicked a piece of hair from in front of her eye. “You need to learn to relax, darling. You’re never going to be able to really enjoy our bountiful harvest if you’re too busy preparing for next years rainstorms.” 

 

“Lou, I just…” 

 

“You’re restless. I get it.” And that’s when she stood, and Deb leaned back in her seat as Lou sauntered herself right over. Leaning down in front of her, Lou pushed away the plans off to the side, then patted the cleared off section. “Hop up. I’ll make you tired enough to sleep tonight.” 

 

“You’re incorrigible,” Deb whispered, but she was already focusing on the curve of those lips, so soft and rose-petal pink against her skin. And Deb imagined all the places that they could go, how much pleasure they could bring. “And you’re not going to fuck me on a desk like some kind of...secretary whore. You’ll take me to bed like a proper lady.” 

 

“Fine by me.” And then Lou was right in her face, kissing her, and Debbie couldn’t really resist anymore. Not that she’d wanted to in the first place. Looping her arms around Lou’s neck, Deb stood along with her and moved back to the bed. Lou turned them, her hands finding Debbie’s hips, and she guided her back onto the bed with a smirk on her lips. 

 

Her back hit the bed, and Lou was already on her, pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it. Deb’s fingers were occupied with the buttons on Lou’s shirt, getting the rest of them undone while her girlfriend attacked her neck with a frenzy. A warm mouth against her skin drew a moan, and Deb tilted her head at an angle to give Lou more space to work. She was a master of her craft, with fine and thin fingers, an acrobatic tongue, and a willingness to explore that Deb had always strived for. She was by no means shy, but Lou’s ability to take a simple moment and turn it into explosive pleasure was incomparable. 

 

Lou’s conquest didn’t end, and she continued to spread her influence down onto Debbie’s chest, and nimble hands slipped around her body to unhook her bra. Released from the confines, Lou took one breast in hand as her mouth found the opposite, and she kissed down over the mound until her lips closed around the nipple. Deb’s body was on fire, burning hot with arousal and passion, and she moaned in appreciation. 

 

Finally, Deb pushed the shirt of Lou’s slender shoulders, and she waited until Lou shook it off. Then, she had unfettered access as well, and her hands quickly found a trail to track, down her chest and toward her slim waist. She didn’t expect Lou’s hands to sudden grab her own and pin her arms back above her head in a fluid motion. 

 

“Nuh uh. I’m taking care of you tonight, baby.” Lips pressed to hers again, and Deb couldn’t help but melt at the touch. When Lou released her, she didn’t even think of moving her hands again. She found lying underneath her was all she needed. 

 

Nimble fingers at it again, Deb felt her pants being unbuttoned, then dragged down. Lou sat up, then grabbed the ends and pulled until the fabric slipped free, and she tossed them unceremoniously to the floor. Back on her again, Lou kissed and sucked along her breast as her hand slipped low and between her legs. Deb gasped, fighting with herself not to grab into that shaggy mane of hair to try and push her down between her thighs. 

 

“Someone’s impatient tonight,” Lou whispered against her skin, and Debbie flushed a bit. The color sunk down onto her throat, and she swallowed her pride. Spreading her legs, she let out a wonton moan that told Lou exactly what she wanted, needed. Lou’s lips found hers, and a tongue sunk into her mouth, exploring, and Lou grabbed her thigh to hook Deb’s leg up at her waist. She moved her thigh to press firm against her, and Deb rolled her hips slowly. Lou siphoned moans out of her, licking and sucking at her bottom lip. Animal-like, Deb arched her back, panting deliciously. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Deb whispered, finally lifting her hands and running them delicately through Lou’s straw-blonde hair. 

 

“So are you,” Lou replied, and bit her lip as she gazed down into Deb’s eyes. Pressing her thigh in closer, Lou began to rock herself back and forth. Their lips brushed as she moved, thigh rubbing against black panties. Deb’s fingers tightened in her hair, arousal curling inside her like a tiger getting ready to strike. 

 

“Fuck!” Deb exclaimed, gyrating her hips desperately, trying to work up more friction than what she was getting. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. “Lou, please. I can’t take it anymore! Please.” 

 

“Calm down, honey. We don’t have to rush.” Despite her words, Lou released her leg and Deb willingly spread herself out again. Sitting up, Lou hooked her fingers under the hem of her panties and tugged them down. 

 

Freeing her cunt, Deb breathed in a sigh of relief. She felt warm and wet, and Lou was quick to push her legs apart again, leaning in. Butterfly kisses were placed on her stomach, and a hand slowly stroked over her, petting and gentle. Lou’s lips danced across her skin, and Deb sucked in a nearly frustrated breath. She needed something more tangible than this, and Lou knew it. Drawing her out like a string, stretching taut until she would inevitably snap. Deb’s hands turned, pushing gently against Lou’s head, nails scraping her scalp. Encouraging her downward. Lou went, landing on her inner thigh instead. 

 

Wet kisses left tracks on her skin, and Deb held her legs open wantonly, legs quivering with desire. There was a timebomb between her legs, and Lou refused to light the fuse. Deb felt a warm tongue tracking along her skin, leaving a wet pattern behind. Chuckling, Lou dipped her head and found a sensitive patch of skin to nibble. Deb bucked her hips desperately, whining out pathetically and tugging on Lou’s hair. She was near to imploding, her cunt-lips wet and ripe. 

 

Finally, Lou took a bite of the fruit, her tongue plunging in, face buried. Deb could have sobbed in relief as Lou’s tongue pressed flat to her clit, and she started nodding her head. Deb slowly moved her hips, moaning softly. “Fuck,” she whispered, grabbing handfuls of hair and holding it all back. 

 

Plundering her, like an excavationist looking for gold, Lou probed her for pleasure until Deb was a writhing mass against the bed. Her hips twitched up, and Lou held them down as her tongue slithered inside, a warm intrusion to her core. Deb released Lou’s hair, instead grabbing onto the duvet below her for support, as if she was on a rocking ship about to be thrown into the sea. A finger slowly slid inside of her, and Deb’s back arched off the bed. 

 

Hair slung across her face, she shouted to the ceiling, “Yes! Yes, please, yes!” Lou located her sweet spot with pinpoint accuracy, leaving Deb screaming in pleasure once again. Lou’s nimble fingers always took her apart, treating her soft clay that could be molded and shaped into whatever Lou desired. With a tongue back on her clit again, finger gently massaging her from the inside, Deb couldn’t hold back anymore. 

 

Muscles taut, her orgasm rocketed through her like a burning fire. The tiger in her gut finally pounced, devouring everything in its path. It scorched a path right through her, hips gyrating up against Lou’s tongue, her finger, and Deb took the pleasure in stride. The wave eventually crested, then crashed against her shore, and Deb slumped to the mattress. Sweat damp hair and legs that felt like pudding, she swept strands off her face and peered upwards as if in a daze. 

 

“My girl,” Lou whispered, laying out beside her on the bed, then nibbling lightly on her ear. Deb turned toward her slowly, an arm sweeping around her waist, and she held on. Finding Lou’s chest, she pilowed her head against her breasts and listened to the sound of her evenly thumping heartbeat. Deb would never understand. She figured her own heart would be thumping out erratically. 

 

“Do you want,” Deb slurred, her face mashed up against Lou, cheek squished against her soft skin. 

 

“No, darling. Just sleep.” Deb felt her hand smoothing back through her hair gently. “I’ll clean you up. You can repay me later.” 

 

“Later,” she whispered, even though she knew she’d feel absolutely disgusting in the morning if she slept like this. There was something sure in Lou’s voice that had her drifting off anyway. Her lips twitched up in a smile, then her mind found sleep. Gentle in the night, her frenzied thoughts put on hold. For the first time in weeks, Deb was content. 


End file.
